Problem: Michael has 8 oranges for every 28 nectarines. Write the ratio of oranges to nectarines as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $8:28$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $8 \text{ to } 28$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{8}{28}=\dfrac{2}{7}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{2}{7}$ is the ratio of oranges to nectarines written as a simplified fraction.